


I'll be The Pokemon Master! Kanto Version [ON HOLD]

by BlueInsomniac



Series: I'll be The Pokemon Champion Series [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueInsomniac/pseuds/BlueInsomniac
Summary: Amanda Hamington, An Aspiring Pokemon Champion who was living in Pallet Town, where every heroes begin with.As she's travelling at the Kanto Region, She met the Psychic Gym Leader Sabrina and the Ex Kanto Champion Lance.But wait... Who is the New Champion?





	1. Adventure Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first pokemon Fanfiction and sadly I don't own Pokemon only my OCs. The timeline of this story will be set on the game Pokemon HG/SS but in Kanto.

Pallet Town is considered as one of the calmest and friendly town in all over the Pokemon World.

It is believe that all humans and Pokemons (as what the description of the town says) living here in harmony.

"Sweetie! Wake up now or you will wait for next year to grab your pokemon!" A green haired woman wearing an apron yelled. She doesn't receive a reply.

With a sigh she goes downstair to prepare their breakfast then she notice the yellow mouse who is currently hugging and licking a bottle of tomato ketchup.

"Bolt, would you please wake her up?" She asked the Pikachu. Bolt nodded as he leave his bottle of tomato ketchup as he run upstairs.

He then jump at his trainer bed, he pat her shoulder using his tiny paws.

"Pi Pika Pi Pikachu," he said to his trainer. He heard his trainer groaned, he thought she was waking up but no she just shift and grabbed her blanket.

"I'm not going to play with you right now, Bolt," she said as her black long hair scattered at the white pillow. Bolt sighed as electricity started to spark at his red cheeks.

"Pi...." His whole body was started to be consumed by electricity.

"Pika...." The electricity that has been consumed by his little body was getting larger.

"CHUUU!!!!" He released his Thudershock as it hits his trainer. Amanda jolted awake and she looked to Pikachu.

"Bolt, what time is it?" She asked him.

"Pi! Pika! Pi!" He said to his trainer as his ears flattened on his head.

Amanda jumped out of her bed as she understand what her Pikachu said then she run to the bathroom to take a shower. Bolt, who seems satisfied at his finished job, he run downstairs just to hug his tomato ketchup again.

Amanda who was now wearing a black long sleeve T-shirt with 'I'm the Pokemon Champ!' printed gold at her back, Short red skirt and inside of it was black leggings. She also wear her running shoes to make things more easier when she run.

"Morning Mother!" She yelled as she took a sit at their dining table. She started to munched her breakfast fast.

"Oh sweetie! Eat your food slowly and not that fast or the food might stuck at your throat," warned by her mother, she just nodded and her mother question is her daughter really heard her.

"Mother! I'm off to Professor Oak's Lab!" She yelled to her mother.

"Just be careful,"

"I will!" She replied as she grabbed Bolt who was holding his bottle of tomato ketchup.

He whined in annoyance because he was seperated from his beloving bottle.

* * *

She knock at the familiar door and it open revealing an old man wearing a scientist lab. He seems surprised when he saw Amanda.

"Amanda, You're 5 minutes earlier than usual," Amanda smiled to him.

"Of course Professor Oak! Me and Bolt are ready to take down the whole Gym Leaders and Elite Four! Plus the Champion!" She said as her Pikachu nod his head in agreement. He chuckled at the girl enthusiasm.

"Okay please come in. We will just wait for Walter then both of you will start to choose your second Pokemon," he said to him as the trainer entered the Pokemon Lab.

"What about Greg? I thought he was taking the league as well?" She asked him.

Greg is her best friend and he promised her that both of them will start their journey right now.

He scratched his nape.

"Well.... Greg's family was on family business and they dragged Greg on it. So it means Greg's journey will be delayed," she frowned a little when she heard Prof. Oak said.

"I'm here!" The door open widely revealing a man wearing a Gray T-Shirt and Gray pants, he also wear his belt and one pokeball attached to it.

If you take a closer look you will see an Eevee.

She bit her lips in annoyance.

He is trying hard to be Gary.

"Well look who's here? The weakling trainer and her weak Pokemon–Oops what I mean is the HOUSE pet," he said, disgust linger at his tone. She clenched her fist in annoyance.

Bolt sneered as electricity once again consumed his body.

He is ready to release his powerful Thundershock to this trainer just to send him straight to hospital but then he need to stop himself because of the law.

There is a law in Kanto that a trainer shouldn't go outside their town while carrying their Pokemon that has been catch to be a pet. There are many reports regarding to trainers being attack by Rattata, Pidgey etc. because their 'house pet' are not for battling. So the Kanto Government release a law in which using a house pet without changing it into Battler status is very prohibited in using in every Pokemon Battle.

If someone has been caught using a house pet in battles. They will need to pay ¥100,000 for every Pokemon they use.

"That's enough!" Prof. Oak voice boomed around the lab.

"Walter, you will get your Pokemon after Amanda get her second Pokemon!" Amanda smirked to Walter as she grabbed the Pokeball which contain of Charmander.

"So you choose Charmander?" Prof. Oak asked in amusement.

It was a rare sight to see a female trainer choose Charmander as their starter. They often say that Charmander is very stubborn and hard to handle Pokemon.

"Yes!" She said. Prof. Oak without another word gave Amanda 4 pokeball since she already have 2 Pokemon and a Pokedex.

"Go on, you can gave it a nickname." Prof. Oak said, she nodded and release her Charmander.

"Charmander! Char," she pointed her Pokedex at Charmander.

** _Name: Charmander_ **   
** _The Lizard Pokemon_ **

** _From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out._ **

** _This Charmander is Male._ **

** _Known moves:_ **   
** _\- Scratch_ **   
** _\- Growl_ **

She squealed in delight as she hugged him.

"I'll call you Blake!" She said, Blake nodded happily.

"Then I'll use this," Walter grabbed Squirtle. He is annoyed that his favorite Pokemon has been grabbed by this weak trainer.

"Meet me outside and we will have one on one battle!" He yelled to her as he walked outside. Amanda huffed in annoyance.

"Bring it!" She also exit the lab.

"I guess I'm the Referee," Prof. Oak said as he followed the two.

* * *

"Thank you so much for agreeing to help her in her journey since her friend are out of town," Amanda's mother said. She heard a chuckle at the other line.

"Aunt Liliana, Its fine. I'm also bored of being a gym leader, Father agree to handle the gym for me so I'll wait her at the Viridian City. Also I don't want her to be attack by a group of spearows like what happen to the boy with Pikachu, I'll gotta go now bye,"

"Bye! Say hi for my brother and your mother," she said.

"I will," then the other line hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that's a wrap for Chapter One!


	2. Rival Battle Begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Pokemon! I only own my OCs.

"This is one on one battle between Walter Dalton and Amanda Hamington from Pallet town will now begin," announced by Professor Oak.

"Trainers, you may choose your chosen Pokemon!" He said as both of them grabbed their Pokeball.

"Finish this battle Squirtle!" Walter yelled as he throw his Pokeball to the air until it hit the ground releasing a blue turtle.

"Defeat them for me Blake!" Amanda said as she throw her Pokeball releasing her Charmander.

"Begin!" As Prof. Oak said that both trainers command their Pokemons.

"Squirtle, use Tackle!" Walter commanded as the Squirtle dash forward.

"Blake, dodge the attack and use Growl," she said to her Pokemon. Her Charmander successfully dodged the attack as he let out a cute Growl, making Squirtle hesitate to use his most powerful Scratch.

"Tch," Walter knew that Growl can lowered his pokemon Attack, then an idea hit him.

"Squirtle, use Tail whip then Tackle again," he command his Pokemon, Squirtle wag his tail that caught Blake off guard then Squirtle dodge forward and hit the Fire type. Blake yelped in pain.

"Blake, quick use Scratch!" Amanda worriedly said, Blake shake his head before he dodge forward to Scratch the Squirtle on his weakest point.

Walter growled in annoyance as the lizard just critical hit his Pokemon with a Scratch. He look to his Pokedex.

**Squirtle Lv. 5**   
**16/32 HP**

Darn the luck of this girl to hit his Pokemon THAT badly! He thought as he command his pokemon again.

"Okay Squirtle, Tail Whip again and dodge his attacks!" His Squirtle wag his tail again but Blake already know this and he just look at the Squirtle blankly.

He knew that his Pokemon miss it...

"Okay, Blake use Scratch again!" Amanda yelled. Walter clenched his fisr in anger.

"Squirtle, Use your powerful Tackle!" He yelled to him.

He can't lose this battle especially on this weak girl!

Both the Pokemon collide, creating a big smoke of dust that covered them. After a minute it show a unconscious Squirtle and a Charmander who is standing firmly at the ground.

"The battle goes to Amanda!" Professor Oak said, making Amanda cheered and hug her Pokemon. He recall back his Pokemon as he began to walk away with his head high.

.... He should not underestimate him since she was the cousin of two of powerful persona in this World.

* * *

"Hyper Potions?"

"Check!"

"Revive?"

"Check!"

"Full heals?"

"Check!"

"Tent?"

"It wasn't her-no wait Bolt found it. Thanks Bolt!"

"Your Lunchbox?"

"Here!"

"Extra clothes?"

"Fix well!"

"Underwear?"

"M-Mother?!" She laughed when she saw her daughter's face turned bright red.

"All packed mother!" She cheerfully said. The old woman smiled sadly as she hug her daughter and pat the head of the male Pikachu.

"Oh. I'm going to miss you two so much! Call me every time you reach the next city. Okay?" She said to her daughter who nodded to her.

Amanda knows that she will miss her mother so much.

"I love you Mother," she said to her, hugging her mother back.

"Love you too, Sweetie. By the way, she's waiting for you at the Viridian City," Amanda eyes lit up.

"Really?! H-How did you convince her?"

"Well she told me that being a gym leader is quite boring so she wanted to tag along at your adventure," her mother answered her as she gave her bag to her.

"Who will watch the gym?" She asked her mother curiously since it was rare for her cousin to leave her gym. ("I'm an introvert" her cousin said to her when she visit her gym)

"Your Uncle. Go now sweetie she's waiting for you," her daughter along with her Pikachu waved at her one last time before they ran away.

She smiled, watching her daughter disappear from her view.

She know that her daughter will be in good hands.

* * *

Her day today is very boring!

That was the Saffron Gym Leader thinking as she teleport here in Viridian City.

Right now she's outside of the Viridian Police office as she gave the Torchic that was following her like some sort of child while she walk around the city.

She thought that the Torchic is a lost Pokemon which she gladly give to Officer Jenny so she could scan every Trainers ID that they could find.

She lean her back at the cold concrete, letting her mind go blank.

Sometimes she hope that Haunter and the boy didn't return her emotions back so she can continue turning the defeated trainers into dolls to lessen her boredness that she's suffering right now.

.... And to think of it, She find it disturbing and creepy even though she's the one who turn them into a doll.

"Miss Sabrina, sorry for waiting," Officer Jenny said, The 'lost' Torchic was resting at Officer Jenny's arm. His eyes looking at Sabrina happily, which Sabrina found annoying.

"How is the finding of his trainer goes?" She asked coldly, She is bored and she didn't want to have a long discussion right now. Officer Jenny shuddered, fear growing in her heart but she keep her calm demeanor with her.

"W-Well... I believe that this Torchic is not a lost Pokemon," she said to her, She then release the Torchic from her arms. The Torchic hopped happily before he rubbed his head to Sabrina's legs.

Quite cute. Officer Jenny thought, she saw how Sabrina's cold facade started to melt away and replace by the soft glare.

"A wild Pokemon then?" She asked her. Officer Jenny nodded.

"Yes, Miss Sabrina and as what you see he wish to join your party," Officer Jenny replied.

Sabrina kneeled down and stared to Torchic's eyes. She was annoyed that because of this creature, her facade was slipping away.

"You're annoying," she huffed in annoyance as she throw her empty Pokeball. The Pokeball didn't even shake once as they heard the familiar 'ping!' sound. Then she released him again since she could hear him saying that he didn't like Pokeballs.

"Tor! Torchi! Chic! Tor!" He beamed to her. She tapped her left shoulder, then the Torchic jumped to her left shoulder. Both of them started to walked away.

She's not that scary... Jenny thought before she go back to her job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! That's how I describe Sabrina after she has regain her emotions back. A high intellectual person who is always bored.
> 
> I'm sorry that I'm not good at battle scenes!
> 
> Amanda's Current Team:
> 
> Male Charmander (Blake)  
Ability: Blaze  
Moves:  
\- Scratch  
\- Growl
> 
> Male Pikachu (Bolt)  
Ability: ?  
Moves:  
\- Thundershock  
\- ?  
\- ?
> 
> Sabrina's Current Team:
> 
> Male Torchic  
Ability: ?  
Moves:  
\- ?  
\- ?  
\- ?  
\- ?


	3. Off to Viridian City!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Pokemon but I own my OCs!

"Blake use Ember!" A Charmander leaped to the air before it released the fire from its mouth and it hits the shock Pidgey. In panic, the Pidgey flapped its small wings creating a dust that hit its attacker. The Charmander yelped, it claw its eyes to remove some of the sand, a female trainer walked next to its side.

"Okay Blake! Now use another Ember!" Amanda cheerfully said, Blake nodded his head as he released some fire that hits the poor Pidgey. She smiled softly her Charmander becomes stronger that he could beat a same level Pidgey in two Ember attacks.

"Pika...." Bolt said, he is quite jealous that Blake could have a battle but he can't, Amanda patted his head.

"Don't worry Bolt! Once we reach the Viridian City and after we meet her there, we will register you and you, Blake, our future friends and me will defeat Lance," because of what his trainer said, he smiled cutely.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Bolt said.

"So come on now Bolt and Blake. You know that she will get mad if we didn't meet her there," she teased them. They keep walking at the clear road to avoid scaring some pokemon since they didn't want to battle a wild Pokemon.

Everything is peaceful not until a Dragonair just came out of the grass at the side of the road and tackled Blake.

"Blake!" Amanda yelled, Blake growled in pain as he took a battle stance.

"A Dragonair in Route 1?! Impossible!" She said, by the look of the Dragonair, it was really a wild pokemon and it looks tough. She gritted her teeth in frustration.

Just when she will need some potions to heal her Pokemon....

The Dragonair look at her, its eyes was full of hatred.

"Okay... So as what Sabrina and the name itself said, Dragonair is Dragon type and Ember won't have any use...." Then she grinned at her idea.

"Except if it received a burn! Blake, keep using Ember and make sure Dragonair will received a burn!" She yelled, feeling the danger the Dragonair dodged forward to hit her Charmander while Charmander keep using Ember.

Fortunately, one of the Ember that Blake send burn Dragonair skin.

"Yes!" She yelled in excitement that her plan work. She was about to command her Charmander but she stop and her jaw dropped when she saw her enemy.

"S-S-Shed skin?!" She squeaked out.

She fully know this ability in which the pokemon who has this ability will have 33% chance of curing any major status ailment in each turn. (Thanks to her beloving cousin again)

She doesn't have a choice...

Her Blake was on 30% HP and even she send Bolt on the battle, his attacks won't cause a huge damage to defeat this thing since he only knew electric attacks..

She send her Blake and Bolt (much to the mouse annoyance) back and she run fast like her life depends on it (which is true). The said Dragonair let out a mighty roar as it follow her.

* * *

"Wing attack," a cold voice said, the big yellow pokemon nodded his head as it flapped its large wings.

The Primeape howled in pain as he collapsed to the ground, he can't even move his boxing gloves-like-hand because of tiredness. He think of ways to escape the trainer who beat him but as he regained his strength, he felt a soft thing hit his head before he blacked out.

_Ping... Ping... Ping... Click._

**Primeape, The Pig Monkey Pokemon**

**Always furious and tenacious to boot. It will not abandon chasing its quarry until it catches up.**

**This Primeape are Male.**

**His Ability is Vital Spirit.**

**Moves he knows:**

**\- Rage**   
**\- Karate Chop**   
**\- Seismic Toss**   
**\- Focus Energy**

"A Primeape in route 1? What can you say about this, Dragonite?" A man with spiky red hair asked. The Dragonite just grunted, the man nodded as if he understand the yellow pokemon.

"It could be... But then this Primeape looks trained, I shall show him to her perhaps she will read the mind of this Primeape," the man said, the Dragonite next to him let out a sound of cackle and look to his trainer mischievously, the man groaned.

"I've forgot that... I hope when I saw her she already forgive me," a brief silence. Then a loud scream erupted the air. The man moved his head to find the source of the noise.

"Let's go, Dragonite,"

* * *

Amanda looked to the pokemon in front of her, fearfully.

She can't think of ways to escape this Pokemon!

She tried everything! Hide to the tree. Go to other direction. Hell! she even tried to command her Blake to cut the tree in the middle so it all blocked the Pokemon vision.

She thought it was working but Blake only manage to scratch it.

She shouldn't get her hope high....

"Easy boy, Easy. You're a good Dragonair right?" She said to the Dragonair. The Dragonair just growled. She closed her eyes as she feel the Dragonair getting close her.

She didn't wish that her journey will end here!

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam," a familiar voice said, then she heard the Dragonair's cry.

She felt two arms wrapped her shaken body.

"Amanda! Thanks Arceus, Are you okay?" A man asked her. She could feel her tears well up to her eyes.

She really thought she was doomed.

"L-Lance?" She weakly asked. The man nodded.

"Yes, this is Lance. Please stop crying you are safe now," Lance said to her as he let the girl hugged her tightly.

"We should get out here," Lance suggested, Amanda nodded as she feel Lance carried her and put her behind Dragonite's back, Lance sit behind her and they slowly rose to the sky.

* * *

"She only has a few scratch and bruise on her arms. Don't worry she's fine same goes to her Pokemon and i already sign her Pikachu as a battler Pokemon," Nurse joy said to Lance while Amanda listen as she keep petting her Pikachu.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," Lance mumbled out.

"Just call me if you need anything," Nurse Joy said as she leave the clinic for humans.

"Thanks Lance," she said to him.

"Don't mention it, after all you're my cousin," Lance said. Silence linger at the air but it disappear when they hear a loud growled.

"What are you doing here?!" They saw Sabrina's eyes turn slit like an angry Persian as she stare to the man in front of her. Lance started to sweat dropped, he let out a nervous chuckle. Amanda giggled in amusement since she find it funny that the most fearless Kanto Champion Lance gets intimidated by the most scariest gym leader in whole world.

"Hey there Sabrina, Do you miss me?" He asked her.

"No," Sabrina answered back, as she walked next to Amanda.

"Ouch!" Amanda yelped, she then covered her forehead where Sabrina flicked her.

"That's for making me worried," she said as she crossed her arm in annoyance. She stared to the two who bowed their head as if they have been scolded by their mother.

"Tell me what happen and especially what are you doing here,"

* * *

"... So that's the reason why I'm here," Lance said, they are in one room of Pokemon center Lance and Amanda tell their stories for 20 minutes. Sabrina tapped her fingers at her lap before she nodded.

"Send out the Pokemon," she commanded. Lance release the Primeape from his Pokeball, the Primeape looks like he will attack them but he stop when he see Sabrina glaring at him. He shiver in fear when he saw Sabrina eyes glowed pink, after one minute her eyes return back to normal.

".... He has been experimented..." Sabrina told them. She then started to reach for the Primeape, for some odd reason Primeape started to feel calm as he let Sabrina hand rubbed his head.

"Prime..." He calmly sighed.

"... He has been taken from his trainer when he was only a Mankey, they forced evolve him at the low level making his muscles hurt then they proceed to experiment him until hatred for human covered his heart. They still chasing him but they can't no longer track him when the sun rise tommorow," Sabrina then stop rubbing his head much to Primeape dismay. Sabrina clutched the tracker on her hand before she let it fall to the floor and she step to it.

"You don't need to run now, you may rest," Sabrina said to the Primeape, Primeape nodded his head before he sleep next to sleeping Bolt and Blake.

"Amazing..." Amanda said.

"Do you think Team Rocket was behind of this?" Lance seriously asked her.

"I don't know... No one finds Giovanni and his Executives right? And they are beaten by two kids. I believe their pride has been crushed," Sabrina said. Then they hear Amanda yawned, she then began to snuggle next to Sabrina.

"Sabrina scoot over, I'm sleepy," Sabrina did what Amanda said, Amanda lay her head next to Sabrina. Then Lance fake yawned.

"Little Sis, I'm sleepy scoot over," but he was greeted by the pillow smacked on his face.

"Omfp! Are you really my sister?!" Sabrina gave him a poker face.

"No, I'm your father," it makes Amanda burst into laughter.

"That's not funny, Sis! Stop watching Star Wars!" As he said that he was greeted again by a pillow on his face.

"Then stop watching Disney for Arceus sake!" Sabrina said, Lance face turned red because of embarrassment whil Amanda double her laughter.

"I can't breathe... Help..." Amanda then burst into laughter again.

"I seriously hate you Sabrina even though you are my sister," Sabrina gave him a 'i-don't-care' look.

"The feeling is mutual, Big Brother,"

A brief of silence.

"So... Can I sleep here with you guys?"

"Get the hell outta here or do I need to turn you into a doll?!" Lance laughed as he go out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amanda's Current Team:
> 
> Male Charmander (Blake)  
Ability: Blaze
> 
> Moves:
> 
> \- Scratch  
\- Growl  
\- Ember  
\- ?
> 
> Male Pikachu (Bolt)  
Ability: ?
> 
> Moves:
> 
> \- Thundershock  
\- ?  
\- ?  
\- ?
> 
> Sabrina's Current Team:
> 
> Male Torchic  
Ability: ?
> 
> Moves:
> 
> \- ?  
\- ?  
\- ?  
\- ?
> 
> Lance's Current Team:
> 
> Male Dragonite  
Ability: ?
> 
> Moves:
> 
> \- Hyper Beam  
\- ?  
\- ?  
\- Wing Attack
> 
> Male Primeape  
Ability: Vital Spirit
> 
> Moves:
> 
> Rage  
\- Karate Chop  
\- Seismic Toss  
\- Focus Energy


	4. : Beedrills Strikes Again!

"Little Champ wake up." She then felt someone softly poked her side making her giggled.

"Lance, you're so annoying." She huffed as she hide behind the blankets.

"I'm not annoying little Champ. I'm just helping you to escape Sabrina's wrath." Lance said to her. Amanda rubbed her eyes, tiredly as she look around the room.

"Where's Sabrina?" She asked him before she reach for the breakfast that Lance gave.

"She's in the Pokemon Market. She said that she will buy some potions that we will need in the journey, also she said that we should wait her at the entrance of Viridian Forest." He said before he leave the room.

* * *

"Bolt! Quick attack then follow it with Thundershock!" Amanda said. The Pikachu run fast, dodging the sticky strings that the wild Weedle send. As he was near to the Weedle, he send a jolt of electricity knocking of the Weedle.

"Do you have plans to caught a Pokemon that you can use against Brock?" Lance asked as he keep petting his loyal Dragonite.

"Um... No?"

"You should ask Sabrina if you can borrow that Torchic of hers since it has a Fighting move or just caught a Caterpie and evolve it in Butterfree." He suggest.

"I think I'll stick with Bolt and Blake, Thank you for suggestions... By the way... Do you know when will Blake learn Metal Claw and Bolt learn Iron Tail?" She asked him, Lance scratched his chin.

"Well... By the look of your Charmander, He will learn it before we reach Pewter City and As for your Pikachu, He could only learn it by watching a TM23 I think?"

"I see.... Then my chance to win Brock are kinda low since I only have one Pokemon who could use a damaging move to his Pokemon..."

"It depends if you hone their agility." Sabrina said, she's wearing a black sleeveless hoodie, black pants, her belt attach to her waist and a backpack behind her. Torchic was resting at her right shoulder, he chirped in delight as he saw Blake before he jumped from her shoulder and he play with other Pokemon.

"What do you mean 'hone their agility'?" She asked her.

"Well, Brock was known for using a Rock type Pokemon with a second type of Ground. Those types are known as a slowest Pokemon type except if they have moves that could raise their speed like Agility or moves that could lower your speed like Scary face. Your best bet in your first gym battle is Blake, Bolt could be useful if you let him use Tail Whip to lower the defense of his Pokemon until Brock's Pokemon knock him off." Amanda shuddered at the last words that her cousin said, Bolt hide at her back.

"I'll use Bolt as some sort of sacrifice?! No way!"

"That's why you should train your Charmander before you battle him." Sabrina said to her. They stop walking when an officer blocked their way.

"No one can go here because their are a Beedrill out- Thanks Arceus! Miss Sabrina and Sir Lance are here!" The officer said. Lance and Amanda smiled to the guy while Sabrina boredly looking at the trees that surround them.

"What's going on here?" Lance asked the officer. The officer cleared his throat.

"Ahem! Like I've said Sir Lance and Miss Sabrina. A Beedrill Outbreak occurred from some odd reaso-" Sabrina rudely cut him off.

"Someone chop the tree where their nest rest." Sabrina looked to him, boredly. The officer hesitate first before he nodded.

"Yes Miss Sabrina-"

"Let me in." She glared to the guy making the officer sweat dropped.

"U-Um Sure of course!" The guard step at the side and let them enter the forest.

Sabrina let out a girly giggles when they're far from the officers, her eyes shows amusement making Lance rolled his eyes.

"His face are truly funny." 

"And we would appreciate it if you stop scaring others, thank you in advance." Lance said to her, Sabrina grinned.

"But I'm being professional!"

"Which part?" Amanda asked this time.

"Being serious are my professional face."

"Serious? Bri, it looks like you're going to kill him." Amanda pointed out.

"I don't look like that... Do I?" She asked, innocently. Lance and Amanda facepalmed.

"How meanie!" Sabrina pouted. She huff before she reach to her Pokeball.

"Go Esper!" A purple like cat with red jewel appear at its head.

"An Espeon? How?" Amanda was shock to see an Espeon since Eevee are really rare to catch.

"An Acquaintance gave a Baby Eevee to me then it evolves to Espeon."

"Well that's a good improvement for being a psychic gym leader since you have another psychic pokemon aside from your overpowered Abra." He teased her.

"Hey!"

"I get it that you love to tease her Lance and Sabrina, I know that you want to kill him now. But CanwestarttorunnowsincetheirisahordeofBeedrillscomingtoourway?!"

"What?" They both asked in unison. Amanda pointed the huge dust coming to their way.

It wasn't just a normal dust since it was really a horde of Beedrills coming to their way.

"Who says we're running? Amanda its time to train your Charmander since this is a best time!" Lance yelled with a smile on his face.

"Go Dragonair!"

"You attack the center me and Lance attack the sides. If your Blake get tired, send your Pikachu." Sabrina said, Her Espeon take a battle sstance.

"Yeah, I know you can do it Little Champ." Lance said with a smile, His Dragonair take a battle stance.

Inhale "Okay." Exhale "I know you can do it Blake!"

Her Charmander let out a little roar as he take a battle stance along side with Sabrina's Espeon and Lance's Dragonair.

"You guys ready?" Asked by Lance.

"I'm ready." Said by Amanda.

"As always." Said by Sabrina.

"Esper Use Psychic!"

"Blake use Ember, Full power!"

"Dragonair use Safeguard!"

Two Beedrills are been knock out by Blakr while Esper knock out three Beedrills.

Unfortunately, one of the Beedrills release Two needles directly to Espeon. Espeon yelped.

Sabrina winced in pain.

"Wish then Light Screen!" Her tired Espeon stand up as she create a purple screen surrounding them.

"Blake Growl!" Her Charmander let out a cute growl.

"Dragonair! Dragon pulse!" His Dragonair blast a bluish spiral beam from its mouth.

It knock 4 Beedrills out.

"Psychic!/Ember!/Flamethrower!" They yelled in unison.

Charmander leap to the air as he let out a powerful fire from his mouth, so was Dragonair while Espeon's eyes glow red as she throw a psychic blast.

Which those attacks, The Beedrills was now laying at the ground, knocked out from their battle.

Amanda yelped in excitement as a bright light enveloped Charmander's body.

"Blake is evolving!" She squealed in excitement. Lance gave her a head pat.

"Good job, Little Champ."

"Nice work, Keep it up." Sabrina said to her.

The light subside, showing a more bulkier Charmander.

"Charmeleon! Char!" Blake said, he began to walk to his trainer which his trainer gave him a head pat.

"Chic...." Torchic look to Charmeleon in jealousy.

He wanted to become tough too but his trainer rarely use him.

He gave his trainer a little peck.

"What?"

"Chic!"

"Eh? Why would you want to evolve?"

"Chic! Tor! Torch!"

"... I could protect myself."

"Torchic!" This time he use his cuteness to Sabrina. Sabrina started to flushed.

"Okay! Okay! I'll evolve you alright?!" The torchic chirped in delight.

"Pewter City is on left!" Amanda said.

"No! Its right!" Lance argued back.

Sabrina shook her head.

This will be a long trip.

* * *

"So... A Gym leader and the Ex-Champion is with this girl?"

"Yessur! The man disguise as the police report it."

"What are we going to do, boss?"

"Nothing at the moment, just focus on Mt. Moon. Are we clear?"

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

Amanda's Current Team:

Male Charmeleon (Blake)

Ability: Blaze

Moves:

\- Scratch

\- Growl

\- Ember

\- ?

Male Pikachu (Bolt)

Ability: ?

Moves:

\- Thundershock

\- ?

\- ?

\- ?

Sabrina's Current Team:

Male Torchic

Ability: ?

Moves:

\- ?

\- ?

\- ?

\- ?

Female Espeon (Esper)

Ability: ?

Moves:

\- ?

\- Psychic

\- Light Screen

\- Wish

Lance's Current Team:

Male Dragonite

Ability: ?

Moves:

\- Hyper Beam

\- ?

\- ?

\- Wing Attack

Male Dragonair

Ability: ?

Moves:

\- Dragon pulse

\- ?

\- Flamethrower

\- Safeguard

Male Primeape

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves:

Rage

\- Karate Chop

\- Seismic Toss

\- Focus Energy


	5. : Rock Gym Battle!

I'm dying... Help..." Whispered by Amanda as she crawl to the ground. A sighed could be heard next to her before she felt two arms lifting her up and the person carried her bride-style.

"I wonder where you got muscles to pick her! I commonly see you picking things _mentally_!" Lance said to Sabrina. She send a small psychic blast to Lance sending him stumbling to the ground. Amanda laughed.

"There is a dojo next to my gym!"

"Wait... I thought Kiyo hates you?" Amanda asked her. Sabrina huffed in annoyance.

"That guy? Yeah he hates me but I throw him out of the city since some of his 'followers' said that he's such a terrible guy and instead they **COMPLETELY** ban me there, they let me and my students practice there." Her newly evolved Torhic: A Combusken walked next to Sabrina with a happy look on his face.

"Wow he truly loves to evolve." Said by Amanda.

"Yeah. I wonder what does Torchic doing here?" Sabrina said.

"Or the good questions, what does the rare wild Pokemon doing near to the Pallet town?" Lance asked, he scratch his chin.

"To think of it, my assistant reported me that their is some Pinsir and Scyther roaming outside the Saffron city which is quite suspicious since we mostly find there is a bunch of Bellsprout, Rattata and Pidgey." She said.

"What if the Team Rocket revive?" Amanda asked, she gave Combusken a head pat. Lance give his Dragonite an Oran Berry while they walk.

"Could be or their is another crime syndicate are rising." He replied to him before he stared to the familiar, old sign.

"We're here!" Amanda leap out from Sabrina's arms before she rushed to the nearest Pokemon center.

"That kid keeps reminding me of him." Lance said to Sabrina.

"I don't have any reason to disagree with you."

* * *

"Brock! I challenge you for a match!" A young trainer said. Lights appear inside the gym, as the lights revealed Brock sitting at the center of the gym.

"You again? Are you here to feel what does it feels like to see your team being defeated by my Pokemon?" Brock coldly asked, The young trainer gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"No! Me and my team will defeat you this time!"

"Okay then, Give your best."

"The battle between Youngster Joey of Pewter City againts Gym leader Brock of Pewter city will now begin! The Rules for today is still the same, only 2 Pokemons can be only used in this battle. The trainer are the only one who allowed to use Potions. Substitution move may apply by the trainer except by the Gym Leader." The Gym referee state the rules.

"Send your first Pokemon."

"Go Nidorino!"

"Geodude, You can do it!"

"You may now begin!

"Nidorino! Double kick!" His Nidorino go to all fours before he rush to his foe. Brock's Geodude just stand still, as the Nidorino was near to Geodude...

"Geodude, Rollout." Brock commanded. His Geodude crossed its arms before it use all his might to roll to its enemy as it receive one kick from the Nidorino. Nidorino was about to kick his second one but the Geodude knocked him off from his feet.

"Nidorino! Poison sting!" He yelled, Nirdorino shoot some stings from his body but before it reach his enemy, he receive another rollout which is more powerful than the last one.

"If you just let my Geodude roll, it will be more powerful to hit your pokemon in one hit." Brock simply said.

"Okay... Nidorino! Double Kick again! Think of it as the ball you kick yesterday." He told his Nidorino. Nidorino shook his head, before he rushed to the Geodude but as what Brock said before he could kick it. He receive another smack from the Geodude knocking him off.

Youngster Joey recall his pokemon.

"Trainer Youngster Joey is down to his last Pokemon while Gym Leader Brock's Geodude is waiting for his opponent." The referee said.

"Its now or never! Rattata, I trust you buddy!" He cried out, as he throw the Pokeball.

Rattata took a battle stance as he tried his best to be tough.

"Round 2 begin!"

"Rattata Quick Attack!" Rattata run in zigzag to hit his enemy.

Unfortunately, Geodude hit him hard knocking him off easily.

"Rattata!" Youngster Joey called out, but when he didn't receive a reply from his pokemon, he called Rattata back.

"You lose to me again. Hope this lost will teach you a lesson, Trainer. Go ahead and train, I'll be waiting." He said to him. Youngster Joey nodded his head before he rushed outside.

Brock put his pokemon to the healing machine inside his gym for his next match but he stop when he heard a familiar bickering, a smile formed his face.

"Sabrina, This gym is creepy like you!" A man voice said.

"For the last time Lance, I'm not creepy!" A female voice said.

"Um... Sabrina, Lance, aren't you going to cheer me up?" An unfamiliar voice said.

"I'll cheer you up before I turn this guy into a rag doll!" Brock could see them now as they step in the lights.

He could see a girl looking to Lance and Sabrina bickering, she wear a panic look on her face, an Angry Sabrina and a Lance hiding behind the girl in fear. He laughed a little as he saw Sabrina trying to strangle Lance while the girl stopping them.

"Now. Now. Sabrina and Lance, how can we start battling if you guys are fighting?" Brock asked, Sabrina and Lance stopped fighting as they look to him.

"Yow Brock!" Lance waved his hand.

"Sup." Sabrina waved her hand this time.

"... Those kinds of words doesn't fit you. Just speak like an ancient people." Lance retorted but Sabrina just send him a small psychic boot that kicks him.

Brock laughed again.

This Siblings always make him laugh. He even doesn't care if Sabrina turn him into a doll once.

"I challenge you for a match!" The girl said while Lance dragging Sabrina away from the battleground up to the spectator chair.

"Let me formally introduce myself. I'm Brock! The Gym Leader of Pewter City! I believe in rock hard defense and determination! That's why my Pokemon are all Rock type! Do you still wanted to challenge me?"

Amanda nodded her head.

"Fine then! Show me your best!"

"This is a battle between Trainer Amanda Hamilton from Pallet Town and Gym Leader Brock of Pallet Town! Two Pokemon are only allowed to use for this match, Using potions and Substitute moves are only allowed to trainer."

"Trainers! Call your First Pokemon."

"Okay Bolt! You got this!" She send out her Pikachu.

Bolt's body was covered with electricity as it took a battle stance.

Brock raised his left eyebrow since it reminds him of his battle with the kid with a Pikachu.

"Okay Geodude Go!" His Geodude roll to the center and took a battle stance.

"Let's start!"

"Geodude, Rollout!"

"Bolt, Double Team!"

Geodude cross its arm again as it randomly rolls to the fake 'Pikachu' who disappear after it hits it.

Brock look to the Pikachus as it started to wag its tail cutely.

"Steady Bolt!" She watch the Geodude roll to the fake 'Pikachus' as it near to Bolt.

"Bolt, Iron Tail!" Bolt swiftly hit Geodude with his tail. Geodude cried in pain before he knocked out.

"Go! Amanda!" Sabrina cheered her. Making Lance laugh.

"Oh... You too Brock! Defeat her!" Sabrina this time cheered Brock, Brock just chuckled.

"Sabrina, you we're supposed to cheer me!" Amanda protest.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

The referee cleared his throat.

"Kindly send your last pokemon." The Referee said. Brock clutched his last Pokemon as he throw it to the ground.

"Onix! Show your strength!" Brock said before he toss his Pokeball.

A Pokemon that kinda looks like a large snake who's made of stone appeared at the battleground.

"Pika!" Bolt squeaked in fear before he hide behind his trainer.

With a sigh, She recall him back.

"Trainer Amanda recall her Pokemon! Our trainers are down to their last Pokemon! Kindly send your final Pokemon." The referee said, Amanda gripped the Pokeball before she tossed it at the air.

"Got get 'em Blake!" The Charmeleon let out a loud growl as he puff his chest in pride.

"A Fire type? This would be interesting..." Brock mumbled out.

"Begin!"

"Blake use Metal Claw!"

"Onix, give him a Rock Tomb!"

Before Onix could send a Rock to Charmeleon, he felt someone hit him hard. He yelped a little as he saw his enemy using Metal Claw.

"Its attack are raising..." Lance said to Sabrina.

"Well, that's what it does. It has a chance to raise its attack and since Metal Claw could be consider as an attack, it will gradually be tough that it can beat an Onix." Sabrina replied to him.

"Onix Bind!"

"Blake, Jump!"

Onix slithered like a snake before it reach for Charmeleon but Charmeleon jump avoiding its attack.

"Metal claw attack now!"

Blake began to dive straight to the Onix as he keep scratching it with his claw, creating some smokes around them.

As the smokes fade, A Charmeleon was left standing.

"Trainer Amanda Hamilton wins!" The referee said.

"I took you for granted, and so I lose. As a proof of your victory, have this Boulder Badge." He gave her a shiny new badge, she began to smile ear to ear.

"Also take this with you." He gave her a Brown TM.

"This is TM39: Rocktomb, which move that can lower your enemy speed. You can use it as many times you want but it will only be learn by a certain pokemon. Well, Good luck on your journey!" Brock told them.

"By the way, Lance, Sabrina. Father, Mother, my brothers and sisters miss you both. They won't mind if you have a dinner with us."

* * *

Amanda's Current Team:

Male Charmeleon (Blake)

Ability: Blaze

Moves:

\- Scratch

\- Growl

\- Ember

\- Metal Claw

Male Pikachu (Bolt)

Ability: ?

Moves:

\- Thundershock

\- Iron Tail

\- Double Team

\- Tail Whip

Sabrina's Current Team:

Male Torchic

Ability: ?

Moves:

\- ?

\- ?

\- ?

\- ?

Female Espeon (Esper)

Ability: ?

Moves:

\- ?

\- Psychic

\- Light Screen

\- Wish

Lance's Current Team:

Male Dragonite

Ability: ?

Moves:

\- Hyper Beam

\- ?

\- ?

\- Wing Attack

Male Dragonair

Ability: ?

Moves:

\- Dragon pulse

\- ?

\- Flamethrower

\- Safeguard

Male Primeape

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves:

\- Rage

\- Karate Chop

\- Seismic Toss

\- Focus Energy


	6. Team Rocket v.2.0

"Man, I'm stuff..." Lance said while he rubbed his belly.

After a nice dinner with Brock's family, His father requested that they should spend a night at their house and they should resume their adventure as the sun rise.

After they ate a nice, warm breakfast.

"I will miss Brock's cook." Amanda said as she keep petting her Pikachu who was sleeping at her right shoulder.

"Me too..." Sabrina whispered, Her Combusken was walking next to her.

"If it wasn't for this mission, I wouldn't mind staying at the Pewter City." Lance said.

"Shhh! There is some odd peoples there." They look at the Psychic who was peeking behind a big rock near the Mt. Moon.

"We must find that Clefairy!" A man wearing a Team Rocket costume said to others.

"Admiral said that by catching it, We will earn more money and we could find our Boss Giovanni." He added. Then the Team Rocket Grunt entered the Mt. Moon.

"Team Rocket." Sabrina hissed in hatred. Her eyes was flashing, dangerously. Lance rubbed her back to calm her down.

"They're back... But Giovanni is not with them." Amanda point out. Lance nodded on what she said.

"The last time I've heard about Giovanni is he was finding his son, leaving the Organization behind. I'm still shock to found Team Rocket again here considering that me and that Kid defeat them back at Johto."

"Well they're still a Scumbag and up to no good creature as usual." Lance frowned to her sister statement.

"Sabrina, being violent will go nowhere. You need to calm down." Amanda said to her, Bolt rubbed his cheek to Sabrina to calm her down.

"I'm calm, I'm calm. How about we hike there to reach the Cerulean City?"

* * *

"WHY IS THERE MANY ZUBAT HERE?!" Amanda screamed so loud that some dust fall from the ceiling of the cave.

"I think you are the one who should calm down. You might wake them again." Lance weakly said.

Its been two hours since a group of Zubats attack them.

Sabrina rubbed away her forehead.

"Seeing a Paras giving me headache. Let's just keep going and leave this place." 

"But there are many tunnels here!" Amanda said to her, Sabrina rolled her eyes before she send out her Espeon.

"Of all the people, You just literally forget that I'm a Psychic expert." She answer her question.

"Esper, Future sight." Her Espeon yipped loudly before it walk to the right tunnel.

"Let's go-"

"Stop right there!" A female with red hair who was standing next to a Meowth and a man with violet hair said.

"To protect the world fro- Champion Lance?!" The man exclaimed.

"And Gym Leader Sabrina!" The Meowth said.

"Surprise." Lance and Sabrina boredly said.

"It talk?!" Amanda screamed in fear before she hide behind Sabrina.

"Well someone teach me how to talk, brat!"

"Jessie! We should use smokescreen and run now!" The man with violet hair said. But the girl just grabbed him in his ear.

"James! Are you an idiot?! We have a Champion and a Gym leader in front of us! If we steal their Pokémon, Boss will return at the Team Rocket!"

"But Jessie-"

"Quit being a coward, James! Man up!"

'They're dumb' Amanda heard Sabrina said to her through telepathy.

'You're so mean, Sabrina!' She heard her chuckled.

"Go Weezing!/ Protect me Arbok!" Jessie and James said and tossed their Pokeball in unison.

Sabrina, Lance and Amanda gave them a smug smirk as they say their command.

That time the Team Rocket Trio regret crossing path with them.

* * *

"FINALLY!" Amanda yelled in happiness before she run at the grass with her exhausted Pikachu.

"We're lucky that the ceiling where the Team Rocket blast off didn't collapse." Lance said, he pat his Dragonite.

"Well, that Cave are definitely sturdy." Sabrina said to them.

"Let's race! The last one to reach Cerulean City will be the one who will cook!" Amanda yelled as she dashed with her Pikachu at her shoulder.

"No way I will cook!" Lance yelled before he follow her, leaving Sabrina at the center of the road.

"I won't never allowed that." Sabrina yelled to them as she also run fast.

* * *

"I lost... This is not good." Sabrina huffed as she sit at the nearest sofa she could find in the Pokemon Center.

"At least it wasn't Lance who is the one who will cook." Amanda pointed out.

"Hey!" 

"Its true!" Sabrina said to him. She then saw a familiar silhouette outside of the Pokemon Center.

"Well, I'm just going to buy some ingredients while you guys rent two rooms, okay?" They both nodded before they walked in front of Nurse Joy counter.

Sabrina followed the silhoutte and it stop in front of a tree.

They're now surrounded by trees, Sabrina use some Psychic barrier to make sure that no one will hear their conversation.

"What do you want?" Sabrina asked the guy with Crobat flying next to him. The man turn to face her.

"You're becoming soft. You know the mission, Sabrina. You don't want to blow it." The ninja said.

"I know, Koga. I know." She said to him.

"I know how much you wanted to protect them but it was against the rules and we must stick at the plan or else the whole plan will blown up." He said to her, he throw a stone to her. Sabrina caught it.

"It was a DNA fossil. Amber is what they call that, I should say that it was hard to steal that thing because of the high security of the Pewter city. He wanted you to revive it." She stared to him.

"To recover it with the help of him? He already build his guard up and that guy already suspect us." Koga shrugged his shoulder in what she said.

"You're part of Team Rocket Executive, right? I know you have plan on your mind on how to convince him." He smirked to her.

"Don't worry, I've already have a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amanda's Current Team:
> 
> Male Charmeleon (Blake)
> 
> Ability: Blaze
> 
> Moves:
> 
> \- Scratch
> 
> \- Growl
> 
> \- Ember
> 
> \- Metal Claw
> 
> Male Pikachu (Bolt)
> 
> Ability: ?
> 
> Moves:
> 
> \- Thundershock
> 
> \- Iron Tail
> 
> \- Double Team
> 
> \- Tail Whip
> 
> Sabrina's Current Team:
> 
> Male Combusken
> 
> Ability: ?
> 
> Moves:
> 
> \- ?
> 
> \- ?
> 
> \- ?
> 
> \- ?
> 
> Female Espeon (Esper)
> 
> Ability: ?
> 
> Moves:
> 
> \- Future Sight
> 
> \- Psychic
> 
> \- Light Screen
> 
> \- Wish
> 
> Lance's Current Team:
> 
> Male Dragonite
> 
> Ability: ?
> 
> Moves:
> 
> \- Hyper Beam
> 
> \- ?
> 
> \- ?
> 
> \- Wing Attack
> 
> Male Dragonair
> 
> Ability: ?
> 
> Moves:
> 
> \- Dragon pulse
> 
> \- ?
> 
> \- Flamethrower
> 
> \- Safeguard
> 
> Male Primeape
> 
> Ability: Vital Spirit
> 
> Moves:
> 
> \- Rage
> 
> \- Karate Chop
> 
> \- Seismic Toss
> 
> \- Focus Energy


	7. Celadon Gym Battle!

"You will have a hard time with her if you use your Charmeleon." Lance said to Amanda who was currently training her Pokemon.

"Well we must still try!" She said, her Charmeleon blow another row of Ember to Alakazam who use Reflect.

"Is that really Zin? Your overpowered Abra?" Lance asked.

"Well yeah."

"Since when does she evolved?"

"She evolves into Kadabra when I battle him then She evolved to Alakazam when I've accidentally trade her to Erika." She said.

"Erika? The Gym Leader of Celadon city?" Amanda asked her, Sabrina flustered when she heard her name.

"Yeah." Lance smirked at her shy characteristic.

"Someone likes Erika." Lance began to laugh harder when he saw Sabrina's face turning red that rival the color of blood.

"I-I'm not!"

"Why are your reacting like that? I mean Lance only said that someone like Erika and he didn't say that it was you!" Amanda decided to join Lance in teasing the Psychic Gym Leader.

Sabrina flustered again.

"W-Well. H-He was looking to me! So I though it was me!" Sabrina said to them.

"So you really like her?"

"Oh shut it! Focus on training!" Sabrina yelled in frustration, making Lance and Amanda laugh harder than before.

"Well, to think of it Lance definitely loves Lorelei"

"SABRINA!"

* * *

"I challenge you for a ma- Uh... Hello? Is anyone here?" Amanda asked as if someone will answer her.

The Cerulean Gym was empty.

She began to walk while looking at the Gym then a Gyarados jumped above her.

"Wahhh!!!!" She screamed in surprise. She heard a snicker from her back, she look behind her back.

There she saw a girl with orange or red? She doesn't truly care about the hair color or the clothing of the woman in front of her.

"Sorry if my Gyarados scare you. He's just mischievous." The girl said before she stand at the Gym Leader area.

"Hi, You're a new face! Welcome to Cerulean City! By the way... What's your policy on Pokemon? What is your approach? My policy is an all-out offensive with water-type Pokemon! Misty, the world famous-beauty, is your host! Are you ready, sweetie?" She asked, the lights started to fill the whole Gym and some peoples are watching them.

"Bring it!"

"This is a 2 vs 2 Pokemon battle between Gym Leader Misty of Cerulean City and Trainer Amanda Hamilton from Pallet Town! Substitute moves and using Potions are now allowed in both side." The referee said.

"Trainers! You may now begin!"

"This is your time to shine, Bolt!" Amanda called out, Her Pikachu jumped from her shoulder and he release some electricity that covered his body.

"Staryu, I know you can do it!" Misty throw her Pokeball. As the light subsides, a small yellow Star shaped Pokemon appeared.

"Begin!"

"Bolt use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu jumped to the air before he release the electricity, knocking Staryu off.

"Oh! It only takes one Thunderbolt to knock Staryu off! Gym leader Misty is down to her last pokemon!" The referee said.

"Starmie get going!" A violet star shaped Pokemon appeared.

"Bolt use Thunderbolt again!"

"Oh no you won't! Starmie dive to the water!" Starmie jumped to the water.

Amanda groaned in annoyance.

"Be careful, Bolt." After she said it. Starmie appeared at Bolt side before it release a psychic blast.

"Oh no! Confusion! Bolt quick Thunderbolt it now!" Bolt released another energy that hit Starmie.

"Starmie, Recover!" Starmie heal itself before it jump back to the platform.

"Starmie Swift!"

"Bolt! Thunderbolt again!" Before Pikachu could release his electricity, tons of star hit him knocking him off. Amanda called out her Pokemon.

"Blake, show them what you got!" Blake growled before it huffed, flames appeared from his mouth.

"You may now begin!"

"Blake Smokescreen!" Amanda yelled.

"Starmie use Water Pulse to clear the smoke!" Misty commanded.

While Starmie busy clearing the smoke, a heavy kick from a Charmeleon hit it. Starmie yelped in pain.

"Starmie, Swift!"

"Blake, Mega Punch!"

Starmie let out a bunch of little stars that Blake endured then he throw a powerful Mega Punch to Starmie.

"Okay Blake! Use Mega kick again and don't let Starmie use Recover!" Blake run and hit Starmie again with his Mega Kick. Starmie let out a yelp before it fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Trainer Amanda Wins!" The referee yelled.

* * *

"A foolish fool who foolishly defeat me will receive a tons of whip since they're a bunch of fools," Sabrina mimicked the girl she heard at her Pokegear, Lance laughed out loud.

"That's what she said and be lucky she wasn't here or-"

"I know, I'll get a handful of whip. Thanks for reminding me though, French girl," Lance said to her, Sabrina puffed her cheeks.

"You idiot! I don't look like one!"

"But you look like one,"

"I'm not!" Sabrina yelled, Amanda laughed.

"Seriously, you looks like a French. I'm wondering if Aunt Madeleine are partly a French. Anyway, I got the Cascade badge!" She shouted, Sabrina just gave her a 'we-know-no-need-to-shout' look.

"Is it normal to shout 'I got this Badge!' When you get the said Badge?" Sabrina asked her.

"Is it normal that you just love giving a snarky remarks?" This time Amanda asked her, Lance snorted.

"So, To the Vermilion?"

"To Vermilion City!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character's Pokemon:  
Amanda's Current Team:
> 
> Male Charmeleon (Blake)  
Ability: Blaze
> 
> Moves:
> 
> \- Scratch  
\- Growl  
\- Ember  
\- Metal Claw
> 
> Male Pikachu (Bolt)  
Ability: ?
> 
> Moves:
> 
> \- Thundershock  
\- Iron Tail  
\- Double Team  
\- Tail Whip
> 
> Sabrina's Current Team:
> 
> Male Combusken  
Ability: ?
> 
> Moves:
> 
> \- ?  
\- ?  
\- ?  
\- ?
> 
> Female Espeon (Esper)  
Ability: ?
> 
> Moves:
> 
> \- Future Sight  
\- Psychic  
\- Light Screen  
\- Wish
> 
> Female Alakazam (Zin)  
Ability: ?
> 
> Moves:
> 
> \- ?  
\- Reflect  
\- ?  
\- ?
> 
> Lance's Current Team:
> 
> Male Dragonite  
Ability: ?
> 
> Moves:
> 
> \- Hyper Beam  
\- ?  
\- ?  
\- Wing Attack
> 
> Male Dragonair  
Ability: ?
> 
> Moves:
> 
> \- Dragon pulse  
\- ?  
\- Flamethrower  
\- Safeguard
> 
> Male Primeape  
Ability: Vital Spirit
> 
> Moves:
> 
> \- Rage  
\- Karate Chop  
\- Seismic Toss  
\- Focus Energy

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. That's the wrap for Chapter One.
> 
> Amanda's Current Team:
> 
> Male Charmander (Blake)  
Moves:  
\- Scratch  
\- Growl
> 
> Male Pikachu (Bolt)  
Moves:  
\- Thundershock  
\- ?  
\- ?


End file.
